


i wanna dance with somebody (who loves me)

by avengstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Irish Steve Rogers, Lesbian Maria Hill, M/M, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Multi, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Russian Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/pseuds/avengstark
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It was hot in Tony’s bedroom. Too hot. He could hear thunder, but where it was coming from, he didn’t know. Was it supposed to rain this week? He never watched the news, so it wasn’t like he knew. He turned to his left, and there was Rhodey. And then it all came back to him, every single thing. Rhodey, however, was fast asleep. The thunder returned, and a migraine greeted Tony. How much he drank (and what he drank) would be a mystery until he got up. But for now, he kicked the covers off and sighed, staring at the ceiling. 

Suddenly, Tony heard yelling and footsteps. Was he-? No, he couldn’t be. The footsteps seemed to get closer and closer. 

“Rhodey, wake up,” Tony tapped his partner's shoulder.

“Huh?” 

“Person,”

“Shit, okay,” Rhodey tried to hide himself to the best of his abilities. A knock on the door, and it opened.

“Tony, it’s me, no need to hide anyone,” Maria Stark. Thank the heavens it was her and not his father.

“Jesus Christ I thought you were dad,” Tony sighed and tapped Rhodey.

“Hi James,” Maria said to Tony’s companion.

“Hi, Mrs. Stark,” Rhodey spoke quietly, reappearing from his terrible attempt at hiding.

“Tony, your father is leaving in 30 minutes or so, and he told me you have to be at the studio by 9:30. Can you manage that?” Maria looked at Tony.

“Yes, I can manage that,”

“Can you get Rhodes out?”

“I can get myself out, Mrs. Stark, I’ve done it before and I can certainly do it again,” Rhodey spoke.

“Good, also Tony, Hill needs to talk to you later, don’t ask me why,”

“Okay, ma. Leave now, please.” Tony sat up. Maria left, and Rhodey looked down at the smaller, brunette man and laughed.

“Hope you’re ready for Hill to beat your ass,” Rhodey was laughing, and Tony looked confused, like a little puppy.

“What did I do to personally victimize her now? I swear, she’s more sensitive than Potts, and that’s saying something.” Rhodey pushed the sheets off and stood up. He was shirtless, and he stumbled when he got up.

“God almighty, what did we drink last night?” He asked rhetorically.

“Beats me,” Tony also got up, but was able to find a shirt.

“How did you find a shirt?” Rhodey asked.

“I manage to chuck them in the same place every time, something of a hidden talent.”

“Wow. Now find mine.” Rhodey stared at Tony as he put the shirt on, and realized it was his.

“That’s my shirt, Tones,” 

“No it’s not,” Tony looked down at it. It was Rhodey’s shirt, but he wasn’t about to admit it.

“Yes, it is, I bought it in Malibu last month and I’m not letting you have it. It cost too much.”

“Well too bad, I’ll let you have it later. Just steal one out of my closet, half of them are probably yours anyway.” 

“Tony, I’m not arguing with you,”

“Yes, you are, what you’re doing right now is considered arguing,” Tony liked annoying Rhodey. 

Rhodey rolled his eyes. It was too early and he was too hungover for Tony’s crap.

“Fine,” Rhodey walked over to the closet and grabbed a Black Sabbath t-shirt that _ definitely  _ wasn’t Tony’s.

“You look nice,” Tony remarked, looking his partner up and down. 

“I would say the same about you, but you’re on my nerves right now, so I’m not going to,” Rhodey walked over to Tony’s bedroom door, and cracked it.

“He hasn’t left yet, but judging by mom’s comment on Maria, he’s probably too drunk to notice you go to the bathroom. That  _ was _ where you were going, right?” Tony appeared over Rhodey’s shoulder. He turned to face Tony.

“Why do you insist on being a douche to me 24/7?” They were face to face— close enough to kiss. 

“Because it makes me smile.”

“You know you can always ask me to kiss you, right?”

“Kinda hard to do that when your boss is known to call gay people slurs, isn’t it?”

Rhodey chuckled and pushed Tony against the door, kissing him.

“Will that work for today, Tony?” Rhodey looked at his partner.

“Sure, I mean, I can’t promise I won’t be a douche to you later, but you bought yourself an hour of no doucheness.”

“Good, now put some pants on, Howard’s probably gone by now.” Tony smiled.   



	2. Chapter 2

Maria Hill may have been young, but she wasn’t inexperienced. However, no amount of experience could make one classified enough to deal with Anthony Edward Stark. Still, she was tasked with getting the insufferable man to behave.

It was 9:45, 15 minutes after he should have been at the studio. Maria would blame traffic if he didn’t live less than 10 minutes away. And then came his signature one knock-then burst into a room routine.

“Good morning, Tony.” Maria didn’t look up from her work.

“Morning, Mom said you needed to talk to me?”

“Yeah, I do.” Maria looked up at Stark, who was still standing awkwardly. She gestured for him to sit down. 

“Okay, so, Howard has been a douche the past…. oh I don't know- I wanna say a week? Saying how Los Angeles is sucking the life of him and all that. He wants to take you and your mother for God-knows-how-long to get some ‘inspiration’.”

Tony began laughing, much to Maria’s confusement and concern.

“Tony, what the  _ hell _ is so funny about that?”

“Italy?? Howard thinks  _ Italy _ is going to give him inspiration? Christ, the only thing he wants to do in Italy is get drunk. And don’t lie to me and say that isn’t true, Hill, because you know it is.” Maria sat and pondered Tony’s statement.

“Maybe you’ll find a guy,”

“I have Rhodey, I don’t  _ need _ a guy.”

“Polyamory is coming back into style, Stark, maybe you could try your hand at it.”

“Hill, don’t make me lean over this desk and slap you.” Maria stood up and turned, pouring a drink into a crystal glass.

“You want a drink, Stark? Y’know, since you can drink now.” Maria placed one glass of whiskey onto the desk.

“Sure.” Maria poured another glass and handed it to Tony. She sat back down.

“Look, the only thing I really ask of you, Tony, is you don’t rip your father to shreds. Or your mother. Be, nice. Be straight. Just don’t be a douchebag, alright?”

“Will you take care of Rhodey while I’m gone?”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Will you take care of my boyfriend? Y’know, make sure he doesn’t pull a Juliet in my absence.”

“Juliet, seriously, referencing Shakespeare?” Maria sighed, done with Tony’s crap.

“You gotta admit, that  _ was _ clever.” Maria wouldn’t admit that, she wouldn’t let him win.

“You’ll be gone, at the least, a month. Howard might send you and your mother home after a month and stay there, or he might not. I can’t predict him, as much as you probably wish I could.”

“A month? Jesus Christ he’s really trying to off me, isn’t he?” Tony leaned back, almost flipping the chair back.

“Now, I wouldn’t say that,” Said Hill.

“What  _ would  _ you say then?” Tony said, downing the last bit of the whiskey in the glass without a second thought.

“I would say Howard needs inspiration, and he’s praying you, your mother, or the country of Italy plays their sweet little part in being his muse. And that he also wants to get drunk.” A laugh from Tony.

“You seeing anyone, Hill?” Inquired Tony.

“I don’t think my love life is any of your concern, Tony.”

“I do. You know about mine, so why can’t I know about yours?”

“I only know about yours for your safety. You don’t need to know about mine.”

“Alright.”

Maria looked at the clock above the door.

“I’d love to talk more, but I gotta go. Meeting with execs.”

“Tell them the problem child says hello.” Maria rolled her eyes.

“Get out of my office, Stark. Go find James, and stop bothering me.”

“Yes ma’am.” Tony said sarcastically. He stood and marched to the door, turning to look at Maria before he left.

“Ciao, Maria Hill, see you on the flipside.” Another eye roll from Maria, this one sincere. 

The door slammed shut behind Tony. 


End file.
